The Light In The Dark
by Colette D
Summary: [Updated! Fourth Chapter!] There's an Auror protecting the school. It's the holidays and Harry finds that dark forces are trying to get him. But there's always a light in the dark... R&R!
1. Chapter One

It was finally the holidays. Christmas break was here and it was very muchly take for granted. Hermione was surprised to see that Harry and Ron were doing they're homework this early in the vacation, AND this early in the morning. They'd been up early so they wouldn't have to wait till the last minute for homework, and so they could get a good seat in the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a bit. I'm gonna go find some seats, see you!" Hermione smiled and walked out of the common room. Harry and Ron went back to their boring essays for Professor Binns.  
  
Hermione walked down the dark halls. Morning was dawning and the sun had crept over the peaks of the mountains in the distance. Light soon flooded the halls. Hermione's glossy hair shined in the morning sun. Her teeth had remained smaller when she had shrunk them as a fourth year. She was now a beautiful 6th year. Her eyes were transfixed on the door to the Great Hall. The door which would lead to food. She entered the Great Hall and the sounds of happy Hogwarts students suddenly came into hearing. Even Neville was up early.   
  
Hermione sat down and set her stuff down to save seats for Harry and Ron. Then abruptly, a man caught her eyes. He was very tall and had a black cloak around him. He had short, spikey balck hair and was walking up to the staff table. He stopped and was talking to Dumbledore. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" It was Harry. Hermione jumped five feet into the air. She let out a shriek. "Sorry."   
  
"It's ok, Harry. Just..don't do that again. She smiled at him. Harry sat himself down next to Hermione and Ron next to Harry.   
  
"Who's that?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry both shrugged.   
  
"He's an Auror from the ministry, duh!" A voice spoke. It was a 7th year Slytherin girl. One of the more "nicer" Slytherins. "Yeah. Supposedly he was one of those Head Boys a few years ago. He was really close with Dumbledore. Like you, Harry." She smiled and walked toward her seat and sat down.   
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Students, if you will please... Yes. This is Mr. Dret Falconis. He is an Auror from the ministry and will be gaurding the school until further notice. He's been assigned this job for your safety. I cannot tell you why, but I can say that with him here, you will be perfectly fine." Dumbledore smiled and sat back down. Whispers began filling the room. Everyone wanted to know why an Auror was here. 


	2. Chapter Two

Dret walked down the small isle away from all the students, watching as they would follow him with their eyes.   
  
"Who'd want to be a stupid auror?" Another 7th year Slytherin muttered as Dret walked pass.  
  
"What was that?" Dret stopped point blank and stared down at the boy. He turned and gave a dirty look, sarcasm just waiting to come from his lips.  
  
"I said, 'who'd want to be an auror?' Didn't you hear me?" the boy stated. He stood from his seat, revealing that he was the same standing size as Mr. Falconis. They locked eyes completely and stared. The Slytherin student scowled and Dret just smirked.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" Dret smirked again and merely walked away.  
  
"Sit down Blaze!" the Slytherin girl called out. She reached out her hand and tugged down on his robes, pulling him down and he sat.  
  
"Come on, just one swing of the fist!" Blaze tried to escape from the girl's grasp, but failed.  
  
"You know...I never really could get away from you, Mira." Blaze now sat down next to the Slytherin girl. His eyes now full of comfort, other than rage, looked intently at hers. He smiled and bent forward to lightly peck her on the cheek.  
  
"Blaze!" Mira's face went pink and she tried to grab him once more as he went to leave, but purposely did not catch the back of his robes. Blaze turned around and grinned, shrugging his shoulders and continued down the hall.  
  
The sun was now at it's highest in the cold, now-pale sky. Her bright rays filled the halls, but Blaze felt no warmth from her today, for warmth of the sun was overpowered by the clouds, wind, and the oncoming snow.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, Blaze had been knocked down by something standing in his way. He lifted his gaze only to find that it was Dret.  
  
"You!" Blaze shouted.  
  
"You..." Dret smirked and Blaze jumped up to spit out insults, but Dret stopped him.  
  
"Do you want to know why I am at Hogwarts? Is that what you're trying to get out from me? Well then..." Dret's smile faded from his face. Blaze had no time to speak.  
  
"The very castle you walk in now is being held under darkness. The very air you breathe is not free anymore...I was summoned here to protect and serve those who are weak against dark forces, in other words, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Don't give me those pathetic eyes! You know perfectly well now that all of these student's lives are in danger; even yours. Now you know...Voldemort has found his way into the school, and I am here to find him...to protect the school...and to be respected. Got it?" Dret quickly walked away.  
  
-:-  
  
Harry had heard it all as he had been traveling down the hall himself, stopping when he'd seen the auror talking to a student, and mentioning the most hated thing in all of the wizarding world--Voldemort.  
  
"It can't be...He's here...?" Harry still stood in the hall, not even noticing that Hermione and Ron were running up to him. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Woah...I haven't updated this fic in so long, and seeing as Prizoner of Azkaban just came out...34 minutes ago since I started this chapter, I saw it fitting to get back into that lovely Harry Potter spirit and write it out...I can tell this'll be a long fic...only ther's gonna be some short chapters in the near futire...Enjoy! .  
  
-:-  
  
-:-  
  
-:-  
  
-:-  
  
Harry slid down to his knees and grasped at his forehead. Oddly, and yet not enough, his scar was burning white hot. Tears were gathering at his eyes now, and he hadn't the faintest why, at the mere mention of Voldemort, his scar burned. His eyes shut tightly as if it was a normal routine, and he coughed out a hard choking gasp as if he was really crying; though he was not.  
  
Ron and Hermione only ran faster up to Harry, who they had just seen fall to his knees and clutch at his forehead, then look as though he had commenced in crying.  
  
"Harry!" Ron grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him slightly. Harry still held his head and let out another cry, this time tears were really streaming down his face. Then, total blackness encased him.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "Go fetch Madame Pomfrey! GO!" Ron nodded and spun around, running as quick as his Weasley legs could carry, slipping almost halfway down the hall.   
  
"Harry...Harry!" Hermione bent down and then sat beside her friend, worried expression on her face. She swallowed hard, intently looking down at Harry, who's expression was as equally worried as hers. Hermione tilted her head. "Odd..."  
  
-:-  
  
Harry was in a state of dreaming. He was neither standing nor sitting, he was merely floating. Floating in darkness; a shadow, as it were. It was not total blackness, he could make out faint lines and shapes, as if he were a ghost in an unlit room. Then, an apparent voice came to his ears. One that he had heard before. One that he had hoped not to hear again.   
  
"Now you go, just like your little friends...just like that horrid girl you loved so much...And I seem to be remembering something. Ah! This is the same way your parents died...In protection of something they loved so dearly; and love, I'm afraid Potter, will cost you your life..." Voldemort. Harry was up against Voldemort.   
  
He saw clearly, now, too. Ron was a mess of dirt on the floor, his clothes ripped, spots of blood here and there; unmoving. Hermione was also a mess, but her leg was all bloody and torn up, and her sides were also bloody. Her face was white and she, eyes unseeing with utter terror, was also not moving. Both were dead. Harry was also upon the floor, stains of tears on his face were apparent, though his expression was hatred. Voldemort was standing, wand at the ready, pointing towards his enemy.   
  
The very much alive, though floating, Harry then went deaf. The words Voldemort spoke were not heard, and the bright green flash that had brought itself forward from his terrible wand was going blurry, and then Harry was once more encased in black. Though now he could hear, and this time it was a very comforting, familiar voice.  
  
-:-  
  
"Harry, dear? Oh yes, I think he's coming to!" It was Madame Pomfrey. She, along with a few others, were hovering right above Harry's face. It was clearer now that the others were none other than Ron and Hermione, a dreadful look upon both faces. Standing nearer them were Dumbledore and McGonagal, also with worried faces. And, as Harry noticed, another figure was in the room, though it seemed he didn't want his presence noticed.  
  
'It's that Dret Falconis guy...what is he doing here?' Harry thought. And as Harry thought about it more, the 'dream' he had had was no dream...It was a premonition, and Harry could tell that was not, in the least bit, going to be the last one he would be having.   
  
"You won't ever believe this..." 


	4. Chapter Four

"Won't believe what, Harry?" Hermione's eyes were shining, as if she was hanging on his every word.  
  
"N-nothing. It was just a...silly dream is all." Harry smiled awkwardly. He noticed that Dumbledore and McGonagal were now talking with Dret in the shadows. He knew somehow that there was insight of what Harry's 'dream' was about going through that little threesome, and he knew that after everyone was gone, they would talk to him about it.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you'll be ok?" Hermione leaned in towards Harry, still hanging on every word.  
  
"Please, 'Mione, I'm fine. It was just a little thing...It's ok!" Hermione's cheeks flushed; that was one of the rare times he ever called her 'Mione', it made her feel awkward inside too, like she was about to giggle profusely. But she was still not convinced about Harry's being 'fine', she knew something was up. Harry's odd scar had never hurt much, only on those occasions with...  
  
"Voldemort." Hermione had almost mouthed the word she said it so quietly. She was stunned at herself for even thinking it. But, knowing Harry, it was probably true.  
  
"Alright everyone, alright! The professors and auror, respectively, wish to talk with Potter." Mme. Pomfrey said, giving a look to Ron and Hermione. They didn't move and Ron gave a confused look to her.  
  
"Alone!" She waived her hands for them to get out and both teens turned quickly on their heels to get out. Hermione stopped, halfway out the door and looked at Harry. She smiled.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we have to go." Ron tugged at her shirt. She took a last look and turned around to leave.  
  
Harry was now afraid. Though these faces, all but one, were so very, very familiar, he was afraid. He never talked to anyone about Voldemort...Only Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to either. It felt strange, really; talking about that...that thing that killed his parents. But how did they know about his dream?  
  
"Potter...We hope that you already haven't found out about, well...What we're about to tell--" McGonagal was cut of by Harry.  
  
"I...I already know. About Voldemort, I mean." He watched as the whole room seemed to twitch but Dumbledore, who's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Then you know, Harry; you know that you can't tell a soul. Alright?" Dret placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded, a lie stirring up inside him; he knew that he'd tell Hermione and Ron.  
  
As Harry strided down the dim halls, he felt as if everyone was staring. It gave him a sick feeling, like everyone could read his mind and knew. Though no one knew the information, Harry would probably explode like a bomb if he didn't tell anyone. He was greatful that Hermione and Ron were intelligible enough not to tell anyone a secret like that, especially if it was about Voldemort.  
  
"Oy! Harry!" Ron ran up to his friend. "What was that all about!?" Harry smiled sarcastically and put a hand up on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry said. "Just that Voldemort is back to kill me." Ron's eyes widened, and Harry noted that he didn't even wince that he said Voldemort's name. Hermione was just coming 'round the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What!?" she shouted. Harry shushed her with a finger to his lips and and she still stood there, mouth agape, eyes blinking furiously.  
  
"I'll tell you guys more up in the common room. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Harry said. The two others nodded and trodded back up towards the common room. 


End file.
